


The Many Trials of Darth Revan

by nowolfcanknow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowolfcanknow/pseuds/nowolfcanknow
Summary: Darth Revan begins his assault of Arath IX
Kudos: 2





	The Many Trials of Darth Revan

Darth Revan sat on his throne and brooded. Though many amongst his Sith spoke of the Dark Side as a burning sensation, Revan felt only the cold when the Force touched him now. It always started as a chill at the base of his spine.

'What is it this time' he pondered 'A dark warning, a portent of the future?'

These were the matters he brooded on. While many among the Sith Order, many of his own apprentices amongst them, were given to flights of anger and fury when the Dark Side of the Force touched them, Revan had always become calm and composed. There was never any wanton destruction or cruelty. A fact that the crewmembers of The Vengeful Spirit were thankful of.

Instead Revan contemplated. He reached out with his awareness and his feelings. And the Dark Side reached back, filling the Dark Lord with energy and focus. In him the Dark Side had found a singular champion. One capable of thinking strategically and tactically at the same time.

It was a gift Revan had known his whole life. First in the Jedi Order, again in the Mandalorian War and now in his own war of conquest in his own name. His first master had nurtured the gift and even drawn it out of the boy she had taken under her wing, supplying him with military treatises and history. Kreia had always claimed it was his greatest trait.

Under his mask Revan smiled as he thought of his first Jedi Master. They had parted on good terms the last time they had seen each other, months ago and mere hours before Darth Revan had invaded the Galactic Republic, his Sith fleets pouring forth from the Unknown Regions. Revan had taken a small freighter to meet his former master in secret.

If Kreia had known anything of his greater plans, she had not mentioned it. A shame, he had thought then. He had thought to teach his master as she had taught him. Instead she had left, only wishing the new Dark Lord of the Sith well in his plans.

'I could use her counsel now' Revan thought, and cursed himself for it. He was the Dark Lord. He needed no-one.

The Force needled at him again, drawing his attention to the Galactic map being projected on the bridge of the Sith Interdictor. A single world was being shown. Arath IX. Revan took one long look at the display, reached further into his awareness and knew what needed to be done, and he knew who was waiting for him in the snow of Arath. 

Kavar. Or perhaps Vrook.

It was good that none of his apprentices were here. A Jedi Master of the High Council was more than a match for any of them. Even Malak. Revan would have to deal with the Jedi alone.

He knew he stood no chance of swaying either Kavar or Vrook to his cause, as he had countless other Jedi in the last few months. Kavar was too idealistic, and Vrook was shackled by the Jedi Code. Neither would abandon the Republic to its fate. It would be a true test of his power and he was exhilarated by the thought of the challenge. It had been weeks since he had had a good fight.

"Place the fleet in a holding pattern" he spoke softly to Admiral Saul Karath, the small man bowed and moved off to relay his orders to the rest of the First Sith Fleet. Revan left his throne and ordered his shuttle be prepared

Yes, it was good that his apprentices were scattered through the other fleets. It had been too long since Revan had taken personal command of an operation of this scale. Arath IX was not a small world, and it was rich in resources and manufacturing complexes. Taking the world intact required a finesse that all of his apprentices lacked.

'If only she were still here' his mind started but he immediately stopped that train of thought. It did not do to dwell upon the impossible.

Darth Revan, the sole Dark Lord of the Sith, left his bridge and boarded his personal shuttle. Already he could picture the coming battle, the Sith shuttles streaming down through the atmosphere to land in the cold of Arath.

The Dark Lord smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of a story that I've had in mind since replaying KOTOR II awhile ago. It should. Should. Be around 5 chapters long and should (again, should) be a lot of fun.
> 
> I regard this Revan as being the same dude from my one shot "The Birth of the Darksaber" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892623), just younger and a lot more eeeeevil. I do have more planned for him and Tarre as well!


End file.
